Identité
by Miss Cannibal Princess
Summary: ship booth brennan la fic se situe après le 2x22, une nouvelle affaire avec un corps retrouvé derrière les poubelles d'un lycée pour garçons. Alors que booth et brennan enquêtent, ils vont eux même être attaqués.
1. Chapter 1

**Info : première fic bones donc soyez indulgents n'hésitez pas à commenter**

** Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. **

Brennan dormait assise à son bureau. Ses cheveux étalés partout, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Booth dans le hall du Jeffersonian.

Booth : Où est Bones ? J'ai un corps pour elle.

Il se tourna vers le bureau de Brennan et y entra en trombe.

Booth : Bones, vous avez dormi ici ?

Elle s'assit bien droit dans sa chaise et essaya de remettre ses cheveux en ordre.

Brennan : Je me suis endormie. Ce nouveau chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup.

Booth remarqua qu'elle avait de l'encre sur la joue. Il sortit un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit.

Brennan : je ne suis pas malade booth.

Booth : vous avez la joue pleine de lettres. Elle sortit un miroir de son tiroir et s'arrangea discrètement.

Brennan : bon, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Booth : ah oui. On a un corps pour vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brennan, rafraîchie, avait revêtu sa blouse bleue et enfilait des gants face au cadavre.

Booth : on l'a trouvé ce matin vers 5h derrière les poubelles d'un lycée. Vu ses fringues, ça doit être un étudiant.

Brennan : UNE étudiante. Type caucasien. Chevilles fragiles, en pleine puberté. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Brennan pris une pince et délogea un petit morceau de métal de l'humérus de la victime.

Brennan : Zack ? Peux-tu m'analyser ça ? Et demande à Angela de venir, j'ai besoin d'une reconstruction faciale.

Zack : Angela et Hodgins sont en retard.

Brennan : ils ne devaient pas rentrer de lune de miel hier ?

Zack haussa les épaules.

Le simple fait d'évoquer la lune de miel replongea Brennan dans ses pensées. Elle se rappelait le mariage…la situation embarrassante avec Booth devant l'autel….Booth la fit sursauter.

Booth : Bones. Bones !

Brennan, vaseuse : oui…excusez moi. La jeune fille porte des vêtements de garçon donc elle a dû se faire remarquer dans son lycée.

Bones : allons-y.

Dans la voiture

Booth : ça vous arrive de plus en plus souvent de vous endormir au labo. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Brennan : oui, je manque de sommeil c'est tout. Vous faites des cauchemars parfois ?

Booth : moi ? Non ! Si en fait ça m'arrive.

Brennan : et il se passe quoi ?

Booth : Bones ! C'est personnel ces questions là !

Brennan : ok ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser

Booth : vous ne m'avez pas blessée, c'est juste que….bon changeons de sujet.

Brennan : vous faites des rêves agréables aussi ?

Booth : Bones…

Brennan : ok ok je me tais !

Booth : merci.

Brennan resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Puis son téléphone sonna.

Brennan : Zack ?

Zack : bonjour Dr Brennan. Angela a fini par arriver. Elle a fait des recherches et la jeune fille s'appelle Melissa Grey.

Brennan : bien merci Zack. Tu as fait les radios ?

Zack : elles sont en cours.

Brennan : ok appelle moi quand tu auras les résultats des analyses.

Ils descendirent de la voiture devant un lycée privé très huppé.

Brennan: Brentwood High.

Booth: venez bones.

Discutant avec le directeur.

Booth : le corps que vous avez trouvé est celui de Melissa Grey. Elle était populaire ici ?

Le directeur : Comment ? Non c'est impossible il s'agit d'un lycée de garçons. Pas de filles ici. Vous avez dû faire erreur.

Brennan : non, pas d'erreur. Mais la jeune fille portait des vêtements de garçon. Serait-il possible qu'elle ait leurré votre surveillance ?

Le directeur : non voyons !

Booth : bon. Est-ce que l'un de vos élèves n'est pas venu ces dernières semaines ?

Le directeur : 2 en fait. Jack Dorries et Michael Kent. Ils ont disparu en même temps d'après les parents.

Brennan : vous auriez des photos d'eux afin qu'on puisse les comparer au corps ?

Le directeur : oui bien sûr. Ces 2 élèves étaient très proches. Ils ont participé ensemble à un grand nombre de compétitions en tout genre, qu'ils ont presque toutes gagnées. J'ai les photos du dernier marathon interclasses dans mon bureau.

Il tendit la photo à Booth.

Dans la voiture

Booth : bon, l'un des 2 garçons doit être une fille.

Brennan : vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que personne n'ait remarqué cela ?

Booth : vous savez Bones, parfois on ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien voir…

Au labo.

Angela : Brennan !

Brennan : Ange' ! Alors cette lune de miel ?

Angela : très Hawaï….Humm rappelle moi pourquoi je suis revenue ?

Brennan : pour identifier une fille que tout le monde prend pour un garçon ?

Angela : quoi ? Raconte !

Brennan : le lycée où le corps a été découvert est un lycée de garçons. Personne ne connaît Melissa Grey mais deux élèves ont disparu il y a 2 semaines. Des garçons.

Angela : intéressant…je vais entrer la photo dans le logiciel et comparer avec la reconstruction faciale que j'ai faite.

Brennan : merci.

Dans le couloir

Booth, criant presque : Bones ! Vous venez ? il est midi et j'ai vraiment faim !

Brennan sourit et sortit avec lui du bâtiment.

Dans le restaurant habituel.

Booth mangeait des spaghettis bolognaise tout en discutant de l'affaire avec Brennan.

Brennan, avalant une bouchée de rôti : vous pensez que si l'un deux est une fille, les 2 disparus étaient un couple ?

Booth : il y a des chances. De fortes chances même.

Brennan : ils ont dû cacher son identité à tous. Personne n'a remarqué que c'était une fille.

Booth : d'après les dossiers du FBI, Michael Kent était un élève modèle. Pas de problèmes, excellents résultats, et très impliqué dans la vie du lycée. Il a même fondé un club d'entraide aux élèves en difficultés.

Brennan regarda la photo.

Brennan : il a l'air triste.

Booth se saisit du second dossier.

Booth : 2ème disparu, Jack Dorries. Ah, c'est intéressant. Jack semble ne pas être aussi parfait que son compère. Il a emménagé à Washington il y a 6 mois. Pas de casier judiciaire, mais quelques altercations avec d'autres élèves. Ce cher jack ne semble pas apprécier les cours de gym non plus…absent depuis le début de sa scolarité. Je pense qu'on peut déjà en tirer quelques conclusions.

Brennan : lesquelles ? Ces garçons sont très différents.

Booth : Bones, vous ne vous rappelez pas du lycée ? Imaginez : une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon va devoir aller en sport, c'est-à-dire aller dans les vestiaires, porter des tenues d'hommes, et pratiquer des sports d'homme. C'est là le hic, le point faible.

Brennan : sous prétexte que c'est une fille, elle ne peut pas faire de sport ? Pas les mêmes sports que les hommes ? Vous savez, dans certaines cultures, ce sont les femmes qui vont à la chasse et les hommes restent au camp pour cuisiner et s'occuper des enfants.

Booth : voyons Bones, vous n'imaginez pas une fille se castagner au football américain ? Regardez vous, vous êtes si mince que vous pourriez passer sous la porte, et vous voudriez rivaliser avec un joueur de 1m85, 100 kg tout en muscles qui vous fait un plaquage ?

Brennan : je ne suis pas maigre ! Et j'en ai mis à terre plus d'un !

Booth : mais oui Bones…

Brennan : mais c'est vrai !

Booth, coupant court à toute discussion : finissez votre assiette, on va rendre visite aux parents.

Devant la porte de la famille Dorries.

Brennan : puisque je vous dis que je peux le faire !

Booth : chut.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Mme Dorries : Bonjour. Je peux vous aider ?

Booth, présentant son insigne : bonjour mme Dorries ? Je suis l'agent Booth et voici ma collègue le Dr Brennan. Le FBI enquête sur la disparition de votre fils.

Mme Dorries : mon fils ? entrez.

Ils s'assirent au salon.

Mme Dorries : je ne comprends pas. Mon fils Jack est mort en irak il y a un an. Il ne me reste que Melissa, ma belle-fille, qui a fugué à cette même époque.

Booth : vous n'avez pas de fils mais une fille qui s'appelle Melissa ?

Brennan : pourquoi va-t-elle dans un lycée de garçons ?

Mme Dorries : comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a fugué l'année dernière. Elle était très proche de son demi-frère.

Booth : nous n'avons aucune trace de déposition à ce sujet.

Mme Dorries : à l'époque, elle a d'abord fui chez sa tante à Boston. C'est beaucoup plus tard qu'on a su qu'elle n'y était plus. La police locale nous a dit qu'il leur était très difficile de la retrouver étant donné qu'elle avait changé d'identité.

Brennan : il se trouve que…il est possible que…l'on ait retrouvé Melissa.

Mme Dorries : oh mon dieu, comment va-t-elle ?

Brennan, la mine déconfite : je suis désolée.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Mme Dorries. Elle n'avait pas vu Melissa depuis 1 an, et maintenant elle était morte. Elle décida cependant de garder son sang froid devant le FBI et d'aider le plus possible.

Booth : Et que savez vous de Michael Kent ?

Mme Dorries : Michael Kent était le meilleur ami de Melissa si je me souviens bien. Lorsqu'il est parti dans ce collège de garçons, elle a eu le cœur brisé. Puis j'ai appris qu'il était maintenant dans le prestigieux lycée de garçons Brentwood.

Brennan : bien, merci.

Booth : nous allons vous laisser. Si vous vous rappelez quoi que ce soit, vous savez quoi faire. Encore désolé pour votre fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

** Infos : merci pour les reviews . Sur vos conseils, j'ai essayé de mettre plus de narration, et de coller le plus possible à la série. J'attends vos nouvelles reviews ! **

Dans la voiture

Booth : bon, Angela et Mme Dorries ont confirmé que Melissa est Jack Dorries. Elle a pris l'identité de son demi-frère décédé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir les Kent.

Brennan : comment peut-on vivre ainsi, sous l'identité d'un autre ?

Brennan semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle posait cette question, mais elle-même n'était pas exactement Temperance Brennan. Il y avait une part de Joy Keenan en elle. Une part d'elle qu'elle tentait de laisser de côté ; elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait vécu en tant que Temperance. Joy n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, longtemps enfoui dans sa mémoire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une sublime villa entourée de grilles dorées. Booth s'approcha de l'interphone. On le laissa entrer. Devant la maison, ils furent accueillis par un majordome qui les emmena dans un salon.

Mme Kent : Alors, que me vaut la visite de ces messieurs du FBI ?

Booth : Et bien madame, il s'agit de votre fils. Je suis l'agent Booth et voici Temperance Brennan, ma collègue.

Brennan : Nous voudrions parler de Michael.

Mme Kent : Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Quelle idée de fuguer ! Avec tout ce que nous lui offrons ici !

Booth : vous pensez que votre fils a fait une fugue ? Vous n'avez pas déposé d'avis de recherche.

Mme Kent : oh vous savez mon Michael est très indépendant. Ça lui arrive souvent de partir 2 jours camper avec des copains. Mais disparaître comme ça, c'est la première fois. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il partirait si longtemps. Et puis c'est un jeune homme responsable et sérieux.

Brennan : Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de Melissa Grey ?

Mme Kent : Oh que oui. Pour une raison aberrante, mon fils était ami avec cette va-nu-pieds. Ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle. Heureusement, son départ pour le collège puis le lycée Brentwood ont simplifié la situation.

Booth : qu'entendez vous par « simplifier la situation » ?

Mme Kent : Il est évident que cette peste de Grey en voulait à notre argent. Quand Michael s'en est enfin rendu compte, il s'est débarrassé d'elle en allant dans un établissement non mixte.

Booth : En fait, nous avons découvert le cadavre de Melissa près du lycée. Vous lui connaissiez des ennemis ?

Mme Kent : probablement qu'elle se droguait ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une débauchée je vous dis !

Brennan regarda Booth puis ils décidèrent de partir.

Dans la voiture

Booth : quelle peau de vache !

Brennan : et paranoïaque au plus haut point !

Booth : quelque chose me dit que son gentil garçon n'a pas choisi d'aller dans cette école de tarés…

Brennan : rentrons au labo, je voudrais voir les analyses du morceau de métal.

Dans le labo, la bande avait revêtu les habituelles combinaisons bleues.

Hodgins arriva de son bureau, une pince à la main.

Hodgins : Dr Brennan : j'ai trouvé ce que c'est !

Toute la bande se réunit autour de lui.

Hodgins : il y avait un numéro de série à moitié effacé mais j'ai réussi à le récupérer. Ce petit morceau de métal est en fait un émetteur. Les trafiquants de reptiles les placent sur leurs bêtes avant de les vendre. Les riches chasseurs qui les achètent au noir peuvent alors les surveiller.

Booth : comment cet émetteur est-il arrivé sur le cadavre de cette fille ?

Zack : je dirais que le chasseur qui a tué le crocodile ou autre saleté de bestiole a entreposé le corps de Melissa au même endroit. En ce décomposant, l'émetteur est tombé sur le corps.

Angela : saleté de bestiole ?

Zack : j'ai un profond dégoût pour les bestioles. Mon cousin Rusty avait un iguane domestique et il le mettait dans mon sac à dos pour me faire peur.

Brennan : donc on peut déduire que le tueur chasse le croco.

Booth : Wow Bones pas de conclusions hâtives !

Brennan : ça paraît logique non ?

Booth : c'est pour ça que vous êtes une fouine et moi un enquêteur ! Ce n'est pas parce que le cadavre a été entreposé avec celui d'un croco que c'est le chasseur qui est le tueur !

Brennan, saisissant : ça peut être un coup monté ?

Hodgins : Dr Brennan, vous éveillez ma curiosité !

Booth : du calme les 2 théoriciens du complot ! On va d'abord éplucher les dossiers des 2 familles, et ensuite on établira des hypothèses.

Dans le bureau de Brennan, tout le monde lisait les lourds dossiers des familles Kent et Dorries. Lourds, car la famille Kent possédait un tiers de l'immobilier de Washington DC ; et parce que la famille Dorries, très nombreuse, avait aussi une vie bien remplie.

Zack, à moitié endormi sur le dossier de Maxime Grey, l'oncle de Melissa, sursauta quand Angela s'écria « j'ai quelque chose ! ».

Booth : faites voir.

Angela : Karl Dorries, beau-frère de Jacqueline Dorries, la belle-mère de Melissa, a été arrêté 2 fois pour trafic de serpents dangereux. Il a été libéré pour bonne conduite il y a 2 mois.

Hodgins : désolé de devoir te contrer chérie, mais j'ai mieux. Clayton Kent, le grand-père de Michael Kent, est un collectionneur de serpents. Il possède 35 hectares de savane pour ses safaris et organise des chasses avec ses riches amis.

Brennan : on a donc 2 suspects sérieux

Zack : et 2 mobiles : Jacqueline Dorries veut se débarrasser de sa belle-fille ; ou Hannah Kent veut se débarrasser de l'amie de son fils.

Booth : je vote pour la mère acariâtre. Le principal étant de retrouver le fils.

Brennan : je ne croie pas qu'elle fera du mal à son fils.

Booth : elle n'a pas hésité à supprimer sa meilleure amie parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Venez, on y va. Où se situe la « collection » de Kent ? Ça doit prendre de la place ce genre de trucs !

Angela : voilà l'adresse. C'est un grand manoir sombre, limite film d'horreur !

Booth & Brennan partirent.

Devant le manoir. Brennan sonna. Un majordome ouvrit la porte. Mr Kent vint alors à leur rencontre.

Mr Kent : Que puis-je pour vous, mr … ?

Booth : agent Booth, et voici le Dr Brennan. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de votre petit-fils et la mort de son amie.

Mr Kent : Ah oui, c'est terrible. Enfin, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !

Booth regarda Brennan.

Mr Kent : Ah, le téléphone sonne, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Il s'éclipsa.

Booth s'adressa alors au majordome.

Booth : Monsieur, vous avez l'air de bien connaître la famille Kent…

Le majordome : Ben Salzman. Je suis là depuis 8 ans, alors oui, j'en sais pas mal sur eux, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire…

Brennan : c'est ce qu'on veut dire !

Booth : Bones !

Brennan : pardon …

Booth : oui, est-ce que vous pourriez nous faire part de vos informations sur les relations entre Melissa et la famille Kent ?

Ben Salzman : ouais ! Le gosse et sa copine étaient tout le temps scotchés l'un à l'autre. La mère commençait à flipper grave qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié. Elle avait raison, un jour elle les a surpris en train de se bécoter dans la véranda…rien de bien méchant si vous voulez mon avis ! Mais elle a piqué une crise magistrale et l'a virée à coups de pied dans le derrière !

Booth : donc les 2 étaient ensemble. Et pourquoi cette haine ?

Ben Salzman : ils sont riches à mort, elle croit dur comme fer que la gamine veut se faire faire un gosse pour récupérer le magot. Ils sont complètement paranos dans cette famille ! Ils pensent que tout le monde en veut à leur argent !

Brennan : et vous l'avez vue quand pour la dernière fois ?

Ben Salzman : ptet bien il y a quinze jours. Elle venait faire ses devoirs avec lui dans la serre asiatique.

Booth : Bien. Merci beaucoup de votre aide.

Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent vers la cour où la voiture était garée. Mais quelque chose attira leur attention lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la serre asiatique. Booth sortit son arme et dit signe à Brennan de rester derrière. Ils entrèrent dans la serre à pas de loups mais se rendirent vite compte qu'elle était vide. Booth se retourna vers la table où trônait une plante très feuillue avec de petites fleurs blanches. Il se pencha pour les sentir quand Brennan le mit en garde.

Brennan : non Booth ne respirez pas…

Trop tard, Booth s'effondrait sur le sol. Dans la précipitation, Brennan s'agenouilla pour le relever, mais elle s'écroula elle aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard. On apercevait la nuit très étoilée à travers les vitres de la verrière. Un bruit de cascade se faisait entendre. Booth ouvrit les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Brennan. Elle se trouvait juste à côté de lui, encore endormie. Il l'observa quelques minutes, si joliment paisible. Puis il se repris et la réveilla.

Booth : eh Bones, réveillez vous !

Brennan : hein, que … ?

Booth : vous vous êtes endormie !

Brennan : la plante…elle a des effets…c'est comme du chloroforme…j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Booth : nous sommes toujours dans la serre Asiatique.

Il se leva, et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte. Verrouillée. De l'autre côté, un buffet camouflait entièrement l'ouverture de la serre. Booth retourna alors s'asseoir près de Brennan. Celle-ci fouilla dans son sac afin de chercher son téléphone mais il n'était plus là. Soudain, Booth lui prit le bras. Surprise et aussi étrangement affectée par ce geste, elle se retourna.

Booth : Non Bones, pas de mouvements brusques…regardez !

Un énorme Cobra leur faisait face.

Booth : il a lâché ses serpents…


	3. Chapter 3

**Infos** : je sais que le dialogue n'est pas très intégré au texte, j'ai plus l'habitude d'écrire dans le genre « script ». Merci pour les reviews. Et puis le cobra, pourquoi pas ? Je sais que j'ai parfois un style un peu grandguignolesque, avec de graaaandes péripéties mdr, c'est un peu gros quoi…mais c'est pas grave, parce que mes fics servent avant tout à mettre en scène le ship BB

J'ai quand même l'impression de m'être peut-être un peu éloignée dans ce 3ème chapitre, je voudrais votre avis. Bonne lecture 

**Chapitre 3**

Brennan se retourna lentement afin de voir le serpent. Lentement, Booth la tira vers lui.

Booth : Bones, donnez moi votre sac.

Elle le lui tendit. Il fouilla un peu dedans et demanda où était son canif.

Brennan : comment savez-vous que j'ai un canif ?

Booth : vous pensiez que je ne vous avais pas vue tout à l'heure ? Quand je vous ai dit de rester en retrait vous avez sorti un canif.

Brennan : pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas votre arme ?

Booth : le chargeur est presque vide, et croyez moi il y a pire que les cobras. Alors, vous me donnez votre canif ?

Brennan sortit doucement le canif de sa poche arrière. Booth se saisit alors de la lame de la main gauche et prit le sac de la main droite. D'un habile coup de sac il avait assommé le serpent ; et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'avait transpercé avec le couteau.

Brennan : wow Booth ! Où avez-vous appris à faire ça ?

Booth : au moyen-orient. Maintenant, tâchons de trouver comment sortir d'ici.

Booth et Brennan marchaient côte à côte lentement afin de ne pas se faire trop remarquer d'éventuels autres serpents. Lorsque le feuillage d'une allée de bambous et autres plantes asiatiques devint trop épais, Booth pris la main de Brennan, afin de ne pas la perdre. Instinctivement, celle-ci la serra. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Cette serre est immense » pensa-t-elle. Enfin, Booth s'arrêta sous une petite verrière. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres, pas de plantes. Elle semblait presque se détacher du reste de la serre. Brennan distingua une silhouette avachie sur le sol.

Brennan : Pst, Booth !

Booth : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ?

Brennan : il y a quelqu'un par terre contre le mur. Je crois que c'est Michael Kent.

Booth avança prudemment. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à d'autres serpents, ni mettre Brennan en danger. Il se baissa et confirma l'identité du garçon. Il plaça sa main dans son cou.

Booth : son pouls est faible.

Brennan : depuis combien de temps peut-il être là ?

Booth : à en juger par son odeur et son look débraillé, je dirais plusieurs jours.

Il secoua le jeune homme pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Il se concentra alors sur une petite marque sur son bras : il avait une morsure de serpent.

Brennan : oh mon dieu !

Booth : pas le moment de plaisanter avec dieu Bones.

Brennan, vexée : je ne plaisante pas.

Ils adossèrent Michael contre le mur, et tentèrent à nouveau de le réveiller. C'était peine perdue.

Booth : on devrait vérifier son pouls à intervalles réguliers. Et si il ralentit, il faudra trouver quoi faire. Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

Brennan : vous savez je ne traite qu'avec des morts. Vous-même m'avez dit une fois qu'il valait mieux que je me tienne à l'écart des vivants.

Booth : je blagais Bones.

Ils s'assirent à leur tour contre le mur, côte à côte. L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait à vue d'œil. Booth observait Brennan attentivement. Celle-ci tentait de se détendre, de ne plus penser aux serpents. Elle frissonnait presque à l'idée de mourir dans cette serre, entourée de serpents, et peut-être tuée par ces mêmes serpents. Booth remarqua son apparente anxiété et tenta de la réconforter.

Booth : faut pas vous en faire Bones. Tenez, la dernière fois, on vous a trouvée alors que vous étiez enterrée vivante dans votre voiture dans une carrière. Là ils savent où nous sommes allés. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. A part ces quelques serpents, c'est vrai, mais je peux leur régler leur compte assez facilement.

Brennan, peut-être trop fière pour se montrer faible, même devant son partenaire et ami, répondit fièrement : je n'ai pas peur, j'ai froid. Réponse stupide, pensa-t-elle, puisque Booth avait le champ libre pour toutes sortes de clichés typiques de son comportement de joli cœur. Mais après tout, était-ce vraiment un problème ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, Booth retira sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules.

Booth surprit un petit sourire entendu et la questionna.

Booth : qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Brennan : rien.

Booth : si, dites moi. On est coincé ici, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne vous lâcherai pas !

Brennan : d'accord, d'accord…je ris parce que ce que vous venez de faire est typique de vous

Booth : typique de moi ? Je suis prévisible vous voulez dire ?

Brennan : voyons, ne vous vexez pas. Mais secourir la demoiselle en détresse faite partie de vos schémas.

Booth : et c'est aussi typiquement vous de tout analyser, même de simples gestes affectifs.

La mine renfrognée, il se tourna un peu.

Brennan se remit à errer dans ses pensées. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours réagir comme une idiote de scientifique ? Quoi qu'être idiote et scientifique en même temps soit assez paradoxal. Zut, elle recommençait.

De son côté Booth aussi réfléchissait. Etait-il si prévisible ? Était-il si inapte à cacher ses sentiments que Brennan pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il allait dire ou faire, ou même penser ?

Au labo, Angela et Hodgins sortaient débraillés d'un placard à balais.

Hodgins : on aura bientôt essayé toutes les pièces de l'institut.

Angela, malicieuse : oh il reste bien quelques bureaux vides à cette heure tardive…

Hodgins : tout à l'heure. Je meurs de faim, et le numéro de téléphone du traiteur chinois n'est qu'à 2 secondes de mes doigts.

Angela : je vais voir si Brennan est rentrée. Elle devait finir un chapitre après le boulot.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Angela : elle n'est pas là. Peut-être en escapade avec Booth qui sait, ça lui ferait du bien !

Hodgins : ou en train de dormir. Elle avait l'air éreintée ce matin. Ce soir, traiteur pour deux alors.

Angela : dans le bureau du troisième…

Dans la serre.

Brennan se décida à parler.

Brennan : Booth ? Vous dormez ?

Booth, boudeur : non. Je surveille le coin. Je n'ai pas trop envie que vous vous fassiez bouffer.

Brennan : je suis désolée de vous avoir vexé.

Booth : vous m'avez pas vexé vous…laissez tomber. Je devrais avoir l'habitude.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Booth dégaina son arme et explosa un autre serpent.

Booth : ce truc vous crache dessus et vous mourrez dans la minute.

Brennan lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire.

Booth : essayez de dormir un peu Bones, il est maintenant évident que personne ne viendra avant demain matin. Je vais monter la garde.

Le lendemain matin, 7h30, au Jeffersonian, le Dr Saroyan était venue de bonne heure pour finir la paperasse commencée la veille. Le téléphone sonna.

Cam : Dr Saroyan.

Rebecca : Bonjour, est-ce que l'agent Booth est ici ?

Cam : non, je pense qu'il doit être…

Rebecca, le coupant : il devait passer prendre son fils ce matin et l'amener à la gare. Son téléphone ne répond pas, ni son portable. J'ai appelé son bureau et ils m'ont dit de téléphoner ici.

Cam : écoutez, je ne sais pas où il peut être, je vais chercher de mon côté, et je lui dirai que vous avez appelé. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha en murmurant « Seeley, Seeley…dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ? »

Elle décrocha à nouveau le téléphone pour téléphoner chez Booth. Pas de réponse. Idem chez Temperance Brennan. « Tiens tiens, se dit-elle, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont chez eux… ». Malgré tout, Camille se dit qu'elle allait attendre un peu.

De nouveau dans la serre.

Booth veillait, épuisé. Brennan, elle, dormait profondément, la tête contre l'épaule de Booth. Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Booth : un cauchemar Bones ?

Brennan : je vous ai dit que ça n'arrêtait pas en ce moment.

Booth : je vois ça. Ah bah bravo, vous avez bavé sur ma chemise.

Brennan, un peu gênée, s'essuya le coin de la bouche. « Désolée Booth ».

Booth, malicieux : ma chemise préférée tapissée de bave d'anthropologue.

Brennan : au moins ça ira avec la tache de ketchup.

Booth : quelle tache de ketchup ?

Brennan : celle là, sur la poche. Vous mangez comme un cochon !

Booth : et vous vous ronflez !

Ils étaient maintenant morts de rire, se taquinant à qui mieux mieux. Après quelques autres plaisanteries, Brennan regarda sa montre : 8h45.

Booth : ne vous en faites pas Bones, ils vont venir.

Brennan : comment faites vous pour être si optimiste ?

Booth : parce que moi je viendrais même si vous n'aviez que 15 minutes de retard.

Aïe, se dit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Booth : enfin, euh, je veux dire c'est que Angela ou Hodgins ou n'importe qui du labo vont bien se rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas là. Le FBI sait où je suis, et ils savent que vous êtes avec moi, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire.

Ouf, il s'était bien rattrapé.

Brennan : vous vous inquiéteriez si j'avais 15 minutes de retard ?

Booth : Bones, je prenais un exemple….

Brennan, songeuse : oui, bien sûr.

Au labo, tout le monde commençait à se demander ce que faisait le Dr Brennan. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard, et en plus l'agent Booth lui aussi était introuvable.

Dans la serre, le soleil commençait à pénétrer dans la pièce par la verrière. Brennan alla de nouveau contrôler le pouls du jeune homme, qui était toujours inconscient. Son état semblait stable. De retour auprès de Booth, elle trouva que ce dernier tremblait légèrement.

Brennan : Booth ? Ça va ?

Booth : oui, ça va très bien pourquoi ?

Brennan : votre jambe droite tremble. Faites moi voir.

Booth : laissez Bones, ça arrive quelques fois, un éclat de bombe il y a quelques années.

Brennan : laissez moi voir ! Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, et vous transpirez…

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et remonta son pantalon. Son regard, si plein d'entrain quelques minutes plus tôt, se mua en une expression d'inquiétude extrême.

Une large morsure était visible, et la plaie avait pris une mauvaise couleur bleuâtre.

Elle regarda Booth, qui comprit qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'un simple réflexe nerveux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Enfin le chapitre 4 direz vous ! Je sais que beaucoup voulaient la suite, alors la voilà **

**Merci pour tous vos messages & reviews, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire**

Mais au fond il le savait. Malgré une lutte acharnée pour ne pas sombrer, il avait bien dû s'endormir quelques minutes. Et puis la fatigue associée au stress auront endormi la douleur.

Booth : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bones ?

Brennan : vous avez été mordu. Ça n'a pas l'air très bon. Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ?

Booth : allons, ça doit pas être si terrible. De toute façon les secours seront bientôt là.

Brennan avait vraiment une expression grave. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour trouver quelque chose d'utile, même un semblant de désinfectant. Elle sortit une petite pochette et s'apprêtait à l'appliquer sur la blessure de booth.

Booth : oh là ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Brennan : lingette démaquillante. Ça nettoiera un peu votre blessure.

Booth : euh…ça va piquer ?

Brennan, souriant : ne faites pas votre chochotte.

Elle l'appliqua sur la morsure et Booth grimaça.

Booth : je ne suis pas une chochotte.

Il essaya de se lever mais dérapa. Brennan le rattrapa tant bien que mal.

Booth : ça ira Bones.

Au labo, Angela et les autres étaient sur le pied de guerre. 8h59. 9h00.

Angela se mit à crier : c'est officiel ! Allez Cam dites au FBI d'aller voir chez le cinglé des serpents !

Elle décrocha le téléphone et mit les ordres d'Angela à exécution.

Dans la serre, Brennan avait toujours en tête de trouver quelque chose pour aider son partenaire. Elle fouilla alors les poches de Michael, toujours inconscient, et y trouva une bouteille de Whisky. Elle la tendit à Booth.

Brennan : bon, je crois que vous devriez prendre ça, ça fera passer la douleur.

Booth, fièrement : Bones j'ai pas mal.

Brennan lui mit la bouteille dans la main, et il décida finalement d'en boire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le niveau d'alcool dans le flacon avait fortement diminué et Booth délirait, totalement saoul.

Brennan : Booth ! Vous êtes saoul !

Booth : nan Bones, je me soigne, c'est vous qui m'avez donné la bouteille. Oh oh…

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Booth : je sens plus mes jambes. Mon bras gauche non plus. Ah ah ah

Brennan, paniquant : cessez de rire et faites moi voir.

Booth : non.

Brennan, voyant bien qu'il ne lutterait pas tellement il était imbibé d'alcool, le gifla pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Booth : Aïe ! Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ?... Vous savez quoi ….

Brennan, quelque peu blasée : quoi donc ?

Elle s'affairait pour essayer de faire réagir ses jambes et son bras, sans succès.

Booth, à l'ouest : …c'est pour ça que je vous aime.

Elle s'arrêta net, pétrifiée, tandis que Booth perdait connaissance. Elle ne bougea pas pendant les 60 secondes suivantes, muette. Puis une équipe du FBI fit irruption, ils venaient les sauver.

Agent Murphy : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Brennan : on nous a enfermé ici avec des serpents et Booth s'est fait mordre. Il ne sent plus ses jambes, ni son bras gauche et vient de perdre connaissance.

L'agent Murphy appela une équipe médicale dans son talkie-walkie. Brennan, elle, mit de côté le trouble qu'elle ressentait suite à la déclaration de Booth ; elle se focalisait sur le temps interminable que mettait l'équipe de secours à arriver.

Brennan : Dépêchez vous ! Allez !

Elle monta dans l'ambulance avec Booth, qui était étendu sur un brancard.

Plus tard, dans le hall de l'hôpital, Brennan était assise sur une chaise dans le couloir. Le regard dans le vague, elle semblait ailleurs, triturant le petit cochon « jasper » que Booth lui avait offert. Angela vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Angela : comment tu te sens ?

Brennan, mettant du temps à répondre : je…je suis encore en état de choc je crois.

Angela : il y a de quoi ! Enfermés avec des serpents pendant presque 1 journée entière, et la nuit en plus ! Brrr je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais survécu à ça…

Brennan : non les serpents ça va…

Angela : ah c'est Booth qui t'inquiète…tu sais c'est un homme solide, il s'en remettra vite.

Brennan ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Il l'avait dit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et si il ne le pensait pas ? Et si l'alcool et/ou la fièvre lui avaient fait dire n'importe quoi ?

Angela interrompit le flot de pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête.

Angela : dis…il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

Brennan : rien…il montait la garde pendant que je dormais, il s'est assoupi et s'est fait mordre.

Angela : je veux dire, il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

Brennan : Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé Angie ?

Angela n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le médecin qui soignait Booth arrivait avec des nouvelles.

Dr Montgomery : Son état est stable. On a réussi à se débarrasser du poison. Actuellement, il est encore endormi, mais vous pouvez aller le voir, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Brennan : merci docteur.

Elle alla dans la chambre de Booth, paisiblement endormi. Elle s'appuya sur le bord du lit et, éreintée, s'endormit à son tour.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Brennan se réveillait en sursaut.

Brennan : vous êtes réveillé !

Booth : c'est vous qui m'avez réveillé ! Vous parlez en dormant, c'est pas croyable.

Brennan : mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne parle pas en dormant, je le saurais quand même !

Booth : peut-être bien que ce sont vos ronflements alors ?

Brennan lui lança un regard noir pour plaisanter, puis se tut. Un grand silence s'installa. Brennan ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui dire quoi près tout ? Il y avait 2 possibilités : soit il était saoul et racontait n'importe quoi, soit il était saoul et ne racontait pas n'importe quoi. Ou 3ème option, bien plus terrifiante, il ne se rappelait de rien. Et c'était de loin ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, jamais elle ne pourrait évoquer elle-même ce sujet.

Booth parla le premier.

Booth : Bones, je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu dans cet état…l'alcool ne me réussit pas vraiment.

Brennan : ce n'est pas grave.

Le silence réapparut.

Brennan décida alors d'aller faire un tour.

Brennan : je vais chercher à manger, vous voulez quoi ?

Booth : oh, n'importe quoi qui ne se trouve pas dans une barquette en plastique estampillée « hôpital ».

Elle sortit, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle revint, Booth n'était plus là. Elle appela alors une infirmière.

Brennan : où est-il ? Pardon, l'occupant de la chambre 24 ?

L'infirmière Morgan : Ah, ce monsieur m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il était allé faire un tour dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le médecin lui a déconseillé de sortir, mais je crois qu'il prévoit de quitter l'hôpital donc je vous conseille d'attendre, il va revenir bientôt.

A son retour dans la chambre, Booth la trouva vide, avec un sac de nourriture posé sur la commode... Cette petite balade lui avait rafraîchi les idées. Un peu déçu de l'absence de Brennan, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et alla signer les documents de sortie.

Dehors, le ciel s'était obscurci, la nuit était en train de tomber. En descendant les marches, il aperçut Brennan assise plus bas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Booth : c'est pas gentil de me laisser tout seul Bones.

Elle resta immobile, fixant le soleil qui descendait lentement dans le ciel.

Booth : vous me faites la tête ?

Brennan : non, pas du tout.

Booth : alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous êtes toute bizarre.

Brennan : la pression qui retombe je suppose.

Booth : ce serait pas à cause de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que…

Brennan, le coupant : vous vous en rappelez ?

Booth : c'est un peu flou, mais oui je me rappelle de ce que j'ai dit.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Brennan. Trop de pression, trop d'événements dans cette seule journée. Booth était là, près d'elle, et il venait de lui dire qu'il se rappelait de tout. Elle était soulagée, certes, mais en même temps terriblement stressée à l'idée de devoir faire face à la vérité suivante. Etait-il oui ou non conscient de ce qu'il disait ? Oh non, c'était trop pour elle, si jamais…

Booth également ne savait pas tellement quoi dire. Lui habituellement si à l'aise dans les rapports humains restait sans voix. Lui dire ou se taire ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha « je le pensais ». Brennan reçu comme un électrochoc. Elle se retourna lentement. Dans un murmure, elle lui dit « moi aussi ». Booth se risqua alors à passer son bras autour de son cou, et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la disparition du soleil à l'horizon.

**Bon peut-être que la fin est un peu décevante pour certains, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner trop des personnages, je veux tenir compte du fait qu'ils ont longtemps attendu ça, ils ne veulent rien gâcher….La suite bientôt dans une nouvelle fic **


End file.
